The Fellowship of the Ring: Light in the darkness
by S.R.Liefman
Summary: Chyler Lightwood hated her dull, depressing life...so when she's magically zapped into Middle Earth and the Hobbits lives, as well as a certain gorgeous ranger's heart, she embraces it. But darkness is gathering...and she learns the mystery of the Ring...Chyler is then thrown into danger, battles, love and friendship. Sucky summery, sorry :)
1. Chapter 1: Arriving in Middle Earth

**My First Fanfic, tell me what you think! I do not own Lord of the Rings, that goes to J.R.R Tolkien...**

Every morning I woke up, I wished I could go back to sleep. Every single morning.  
"Hurry up, Chyler." My Aunty Mae screeched through my bedroom door. Although, bedroom was a bit of an overstep. My room was big enough to fit a single bed and a chest of drawers, with barely enough space to change each day. "CHYLER KATHERINE!" I rolled over and stared at my ceiling fan, making no move to get up.  
"For the love of god! CHYLER! Up NOW!" Mae screamed so loud that several neighborly dogs began barking. She banged on my door. "If you are not downstairs in five minutes, you'll wish you'd never been born!" I rolled my eyes. She'd been threatening me with that since I was twelve...and I already wished I'd never been born...I hated my life. I had no family, save for my horrible Aunt Mae. I had no friends and I had a shrink who regularly told me I was a hopeless case, whose physiological problems couldn't be cured. But there was honestly nothing wrong with me. I was just sad...  
I slowly sat up and pulled my pajamas off. I opened my top drawer and put on some black underwear. Then my jeans. Then one of my favourite t-shirts. It was black and faded, with an old rock band printed on the front. It smelt like smoke and washing detergent. It smelt like my father, the previous owner of said shirt. I grabbed my messenger bag with my unfinished homework and arrived in the kitchen to find my aunt looking livid.  
"Your school bus has already left!" She growled. "I know," I muttered. I poured milk over a big bowl of cereal and ate as quickly as I could.  
"I am not driving you to school, I have guests coming over," Mea said.  
"I know," I repeated, dumping my bowl in the sink and grabbing my bag. I didn't bother with goodbyes, I simply walked out the door and began walking slowly towards school. It wasnt far, a few K's. The clouds began drifting in front of the sun, causing the temperature to drop a few degrees. I looked up, shocked, as the first few drops of rain began to fall.  
I lived in a place where rain fell like once a year. In the middle of summer...well this was unheard of: The cold, the rain. The rain got heavier as I made my way slowly across a field that provided a shortcut. And that's when I felt it. A sudden pull behind my navel. I stumbled and looked around, but found the field deserted. I felt it again, followed by a tingling feeling that began at my fingers and toes. The feeling ran up my arms and legs, causing me to stumbled once again. When the feeling reached my centre, I felt an invisible force slam into my chest, knocking me backwards. I landed on my butt, my teeth clenching together and pain cracking up my spine. I lay still, trying to asses the damage. I opened my eyes and gasped when instead of seeing grey skies, I saw bright blue, cloudless skies. It had stopped raining. I sat up and realised I was completely dry. And I was lying in a dry cornfield. I leapt to my feet, my breathing coming in rapid gasps. The corn was waist length and itchy. As far as I could tell, I was alone. But the sound of voices alerted me that I was wrong. I ducked down and peered towards the voices and got but another shock. Two boys stood near the edge of the corn field. They had to have been shorter than me and yet their faces showed age beyond their looks. One was chubby, with curly blond hair and a huge backpack. The other was skinnier, with curly black hair.  
"This is it," the blonde boy said, coming to a halt.  
"This is what?" the other asked, turning to his companion.  
"I take one more step," the blonde said, looking into the corn field. "It'll be the farthest from home I've ever been," I listened with wide-eyed attention. They didn't look like Dwarves...not that I'd ever seen one before, but still. They looked like boys.  
"Come on Sam," The boy with black hair said kindly, walking back to the one called Sam. Sam stepped forward and the other one smiled. "Remember what Bilbo used to say? Its a dangerous business, Frodo, going out your door. You step onto the road, and if you dont keep your feet, theres no telling where you'll be swept off too!" The wind blew gently, and a corn leaf tickled my nose. Oh no. "AHHCHOO!" I sneezed so loudly, it surprised me. "Back Mr Frodo!" Sam yelled, raising his walking stick. "No, no wait!" I called desperately, standing up and raising my hands. Sam and- Frodo? - only came up to my stomach. While I wasnt skinny, I was thinner then the two boy-dwarves, who were sort of stumpy. "Im sorry, I didnt mean to startle you. I was- I was hiding!" "Hiding from what?" Frodo asked, stepping around a suspicious looking Sam.  
"Well, from you...I didn't think anybody was around," I explained hastily.  
"In that case, we apologize for frightening you. Let me introduce myself, my name is Frodo Baggins," Frodo said, looking up at me with bright blue eyes. "And this is Samwise Gamgee, of the Shire." "The Shire?" I whispered. What was going on? Maybe I was hit by lightning and I was dead. Hey, that sounded fair. "My name is Chyler Lightwood," I said cheerfully. If this was my afterlife, then bring it on.  
"Chyler Lightwood? Your name doesn't sound familiar, where are you from?" Sam asked.  
"I'm not from around here," I said absently.  
"We figured, with your name, your clothes...and that you're a woman..." Frodo said.  
"Where are your supplies? Your family?" Sam continued.  
"Long story. Look, don't take this the wrong way...but what are you?" I asked hesitantly.  
"Oh, we're hobbits, you may have heard of us called Halflings," Frodo said easily. I'd never heard of them before.  
"Oh-right, yes," I said. "Where are you heading?" The Hobbits glanced at each other.  
"Its a bit of a secret. We're on a quest to Bree," Frodo said after a minute.  
"Would I be asking too much, if I asked to join you?" I asked. They glanced at each other again. "How do we know we can trust you, Chyler?" Frodo asked. I shrugged.  
"I know we've just met and I seem outlandish to you, but you can trust me...I swear on my life, I'll help you with whatever it is that your doing!" I said passionately. I'd never had people in my life be kind to me, and yet these - these Hobbits were so kind to a perfect stranger. And yes, I was very curious as to what they were doing.  
"I belive you," Frodo said.  
"Me to. We'll take you with us, for as long as you want to go," Sam agreed, smiling at me. I grinned back. So we set off.  
I couldn't take it in. All the beautiful sights, the odd people...but if I stuck with these boys and continued to believe I was dead and this was all make-believe, anything was possible!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
The Hobbits spent the day entertaining me with stories of the Shire, they're home. I avoided talking about myself as much as possible. Hobbits were so different from normal people. They were small, like I said, and wore no shoes. Instead, they had thick hair over their feet to protect them. Small, pointy ears peeked out from the masses of curly hair on their heads. The clothes they wore reminded me of the 1800's. When we reached a thick, gorgeous forest, the Hobbits decided to stop for the night. Sam set up a fire and began cooking some sausages and tomatoes. Frodo lounged in a tree, a long pipe in his mouth. I sat besides the fire, brushing my short, dark red hair with my fingers.  
"Why did you decide to trust me? To bring me along?" I asked suddenly, looking at the Hobbits.  
"You have something about you...a passion, a good heart, an innocence...your human, but you seem so like us, like a Hobbit and you asked so nicely, the more help we have the better!" Frodo said absently.  
But no amount of pushing would get them to tell me what burden they carried to Bree, for I realised right away something was wrong. Something dark.  
We lapsed into silence, that only lasted a moment. A sweet, soft singing reached my ears and filled my soul. Frodo sat up, looking around.  
"Sam," He whispered, a smile breaking out over his face. Sam looked around aswell. "Wood elves!" They jumped to they're feet.  
"Come on Chyler, you'll love this," Sam whispered. I followed the Hobbits as they set off at a run, following the beautiful melody.  
The light was fading, darkness was growing as we ran. I had to crouch down while I ran, in order to follow the Hobbits path, but eventually they stopped, hiding behind a large tree root. We peeked over the top and I gasped in delight. Beautiful, glowing figures walked by. They seemed to float weightlessly across the forest floor, making no noise except their songs. I looked closer and noticed they had pointed ears, bigger then the Hobbits own pointy ears.  
All of the elves had waist length flowing hair in light colours. The woman wore white dresses with intricate patters on the skirts. They were breathtaking.  
One elf led a horse with a beautiful woman seated with unworldly beauty. Another held a flowing white flag. jewels sparkled off their necks, their ears and the crowns of their heads.  
"They're going to the Harbour, beyond the white towers," Frodo whispered to me. "The great haven,"  
"They're leaving middle earth," Sam put in quietly.  
"Never to return," Frodo finished sadly.  
We watched silently for a while, caught up in the sad, beautiful melody.  
"I dont know why," I whispered suddenly, my lips moving on their own command. "It makes me sad," Frodo and Sam looked at me for a moment before smiling and leading us back to our camp. We finished our food and lay down on the forest ground. It was uncomfortable to say the least. "Every where I move, there's a dirty, great root sticking into my back," Sam complained a little while later.  
"I hear you Sam," I groaned, pulling a twig from my red hair.  
"Shut your eyes," Frodo said softly, perfectly content where he was. "And imagine your back in your own bed, with a soft mattress and a lovely, feather pillow," I did as he said. I closed my eyes. But I didnt think of my own bed, which was a lumpy mattress on a springy bed. I thought of the time before my parents died. How I would curl up with them when I couldn't sleep.  
"Not working, Mr Frodo," Sam said, startling me. "I'm never gonna sleep out here," and I heard him munch on some bread. I smiled and rolled over onto my stomach and used my crossed arms as a pillow. Once again, I thought of my parents...and I was asleep in minutes.  
Frodo and I woke at daybreak, well rested. It took a while to rouse Sam and pack up their supplies. I grabbed what I could, but I had no backpack or belt, only my arms to carry.  
We continued walking. I followed Sam and Frodo, having no idea where we were or where we were going. I began telling the Hobbits stories of my world...Only I said they were simply fairytales I'd been told as a child.  
"Some fairytales," Sam said, once I finished explaining about school systems and my girls my age.  
"Yeah, your fairytales are very out there!" Frodo agreed absently. I quickly noticed that Frodo was often staring off into space, not paying much attention to Sam and I.  
Not that I could talk, that's how I overcame puberty and my aunt.  
We left the forest and entered farm land. The sun was bright and my legs ached slightly.  
"We're near Farmer Maggot's farm," Sam told me. He did this often, taking it upon himself to teach me about Hobbits, their ways and their villages. Fortunately, they didnt think it was strange that I knew nothing about their caulture...This was feeling more and more real and less like a dream or an afterlife...I felt like me and I felt alive...is it possible that all of this: Middle earth and Hobbits existed and I was, somehow, zapped here. I chose to believe so.  
We walked into more corn fields, these so high I couldn't see over the top. The tips of my hair clung to my sweaty neck. My shirt and jeans were damp and smelly from sweating and sleeping on the forest ground. My teeth were gritty and my hair was beginning to get mattered with leaves and sticks. But I felt exhilarated, unreal and happy. Sam and Frodo were nice, and we were quickly becoming great friends.  
I was still surprised when I spoke to them and found myself looking down at their faces. I didnt have the courage to ask their ages, but I figured we were similar in age. And I looked older than my eighteen years.  
Frodo was ahead of us, for Sam too seemed to have sore legs. We emerged from the corn onto a narrow path between another field and couldnt see Frodo.  
I tensed and was instantly alert, a protectiveness for the Hobbits taking over my sore, sweaty body. I picked up my pace and hurried up the path. Where did he go?  
"Mr Frodo?" Sam said in fear, hurrying along the path after me. "MR FRODO!"  
"Sam, Chyler," Frodo said, appearing up ahead. I breathed a sigh of relief and hastened to his side.  
"We thought we'd lost you," Sam said, reaching us at a slower pace.  
"What are you talking about?" Frodo asked, looking confused. I gently ruffled his hair in affection.  
"It's just something Gandalf said," Sam explained. They had told me about the brilliant, grey wizard Gandalf. He sounded incredible. We were going to meet him Bree, I was very excited to meet a real wizard.  
"What did he say?" Questioned Frodo.  
"Dont you lose him Samwise Gamgee," Sam said, looking embarrassed but serious. "And I dont mean to,"  
"Sam," Frodo said, rolling his eyes up at me. "We're still in the shire, what could possibly happen?" The words had barely fallen from his lips when two figures burst from the corn on our left. One slammed into Frodo and one into me, and the four of us toppled to the ground. I tensed up once more, expecting a threat, but instead I found another Hobbit on top of me. Vegetables fell around us. I looked over and saw Sam hurry over.  
"Hey, get off them!" He growled, pushing the other two Hobbits off us. I stared at them, flabbergasted. They were just like Frodo and Sam. Short, with curly hair and pointy ears.  
"Frodo," the one who had knocked Frodo over said happily. "Merry, its Frodo Baggins,"  
"Hello Frodo," The one called Merry said, helping me too my feet. "And hello to you miss,"  
"Your not a Hobbit," The other stated, staring at me. I smiled at his cheerful face.  
Sam pulled Frodo to his feet while the two new Hobbits picked up the fallen vegetables hastily.  
"What is the meaning of this?" Sam asked, watching them with a frown.  
"Hold these, can you miss," Merry said, pushing some carrots into my arms.  
"Oh, umm sure," I said, biting my lip to keep from laughing at Sams face.  
The two Hobbits shoved more stuff into Sam and Frodo's arms, their own already full.  
"You've been into Farmer Maggots crops, havent you?" Sam demanded.  
The sound of shouting and barking alerted us to the Farmer who was approaching quickly. We looked over, Merry and the other Hobbits faces were comical. Merry grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the corn on the opposite side, just as Pippin grabbed Frodo. We began pelting through the corn. I heard Sam behind us as I blindly followed our two new companions.  
"GET OUT OF MY FEILD!" Farmer Maggot yelled after us, the barking still following.  
"I don't know why he's so upset," Merry called casually, reaching back to tug on my wrist once more. "It's only a couple of carrots,"  
"And the cabbage," The fourth Hobbit called over his shoulder. "And-and those three bags of potatoes that we lifted last week. And then the mushrooms the week before."  
"Yes Pippin," Merry called back exasperated. Finally, a name to the joyful face. "My point is, he's clearly over-reacting!" I laughed, an exhilarated, carefree laugh. I was surprised my body remembered how to laugh. It felt so good. Surely this is how it feels to have friends!  
"Run!" Pippin called from the front of our group. He suddenly halted, so quick that Frodo bumped into him, and then I hit Frodo and felt Merry collide with my back, and finally Sam, who accidentally pushed us all over the edge of what I first thought was a cliff. I let out a surprised shriek when we fell, rolling and tumbling down a grassy hill. We rolled over a small bank and hit the ground, finally still. I was still laughing, my wheezy laugh filling the silence.  
"That was close," Pippin said casually, sitting up and looking at me.  
"Ow," Merry groaned. "I think I've broken something-" And pulled out a broken carrot.  
"Who are you?" Pippin asks me, drawing Merry's attention.  
"Oh sorry, I'm Chyler, Chyler Lightwood," I said happily. "Im a new friend of Frodo and Sam's"  
"Im Merry and this is Pippin, very nice to meet you," Merry said, dusting himself off and grinning at me. "We don't get many non-hobbits around here,"  
"Trust a Brandybuck and a Took," Sam huffed, picking himself up and glaring at Merry and Pippin.  
"What? That was a detour...a shortcut," Merry defended, standing and helping me to my feet. I smiled down at him, for he too only reached my stomach.  
"A shortcut to what?" Sam demanded.  
"Mushrooms!" Pippin says suddenly. The three Hobbits race to a spot nearby where hundreds of perfect button mushrooms grew. Frodo stood in the middle on the dirt road we found ourselves on and looked tense and watchful. I joined him.  
"Whats wrong Frodo?" I whispered, my own eyes darting around. Perhaps he heard something I didnt.  
"I think we should get of the road," He said, looking up at me fearfully. I looked over at the other Hobbits, but they ignored Frodo's warning, too focused on collecting mushrooms.  
"Why? What-?" I stuttered, turning back to Frodo. He was staring down the road, his eyes wide.  
The wind picked up and an awful feeling of dread filled me.  
"Get off the road! Quick!" He said urgently. He grabbed Sam while I herded Pippin and Merry down the opposite bank and under a big, tree root that provided a perfect little den. We were concealed from the road as the three Hobbits congratulate each other on their bag of mushrooms. I squeezed myself in beside Pippin and Frodo and try to control my breathing.  
The sound of hooves approaching sets my nerves on end. I clutch Pippin's hand and stop breathing. Frodo and I look up when we notice the hooves stop above us. Through the roots that provided us concealment, we could see a set of black, scary horse hooves.  
The horse snorts and a pair of feet wearing point, metal shoes drop into view. I pull my head back and felt Pippin grip my hand. Sweat gathers on my brow. I do not know this creäture, but anything that frightens Frodo, frightens me.  
Suddenly the thing kneels and peers over the mossy log above us. I look up and can see his gloved hands holding the roots, but I cannot see its head. We simultaneously pull back, trying to make ourselves as small as possible to avoid being seen. I look over at Frodo, and then Merry, Pippin and Sam. I feel like I should do something, protect them against this threat. I look at my feet and notice worms on the ground, writhing in what I can only assume is pain, as though the creäture was torturing it just by being there.  
Suddenly Sam's arm reaches across Pippin and I to grab Frodo's hand. My eyes snap to him just in time to see him hastily put a gold ring in his pocket. I think quickly. I grab the Hobbits bag of mushrooms and throw them as hard as I can, far away from us. The creature produces a screeching sound and spins away from us. I leap up and pull Pippin with me, grabbing Merry with my spare hand.  
I look behind me and watch Sam haul Frodo up. Thank god. We sprint down the hill from the bank, tripping on roots and getting hit in the face by small branches. One particular branch clocks me in the face and I feel my lip split. Merry slides down when the ground levels out, panting. Pippin and I join him.  
"What was that?" I choke out, licking away my blood. I got no answer, perhaps they simply didnt know. Sam leaned on his knee's behind us. But we all stared at Frodo, still on his feet before us. He was staring at his open palm and I wondered briefly if he was staring at the mysterious ring.  
"Come on," I say, once we've gotten our breath back. "Whatever it is...well we have to keep running!" I pull the boys to their feet and we continue running. I hope the Hobbits have a good sense of direction, because the forest all looked the same to me. My fear spiked when the sun set and the tree's cast frightening shadows. But still we hurried along, slipping and sliding. The screeching noise of the creature kept us going. Kept us alert. They were around, close by the sounds of it.  
We hid behind tree's and bushes, me urging Pippin and Sam along.  
Frodo and I hurried ahead to check if any cretures were around.  
"Anything?" Sam called quietly.  
"Nothing," I confirmed. I hear them come up behind us.  
"What is going on?" Pippin asked tiredly. Merry came around me to stand before Frodo, who still clutched the tree, looking pale. "That black rider was looking for something...or someone..." Merry said, looking at Frodo intently. "Frodo?" The black haired Hobbit looked at him somewhat nervously.  
"Get down!" Sam hisses. We duck behind a bush and peer through it. The silhouette of a black rider looms against the skyline. We hold out breath and watch it turn away and ride off.  
"Sam, Chyler and I must leave the Shire," Frodo said suddenly. A rush of comforting warmness ran through me at being included by Frodo, melting the ice in my veins. He really was my friend. They all were...It was too bad we were in such a horrible situation. "We have to get to Bree,"  
"Right," Merry said, seeing that Frodo really was in trouble. "Buckleberry Ferry...Follow me!" We burst out from our hiding place, running after Merry. A Black Rider appeared out of the tree's in front of us.  
"There's another one! Run, Frodo! Chyler, follow me!" Merry yells as we dodge around the massive horse. I look back as I follow Merry and see Frodo having trouble.  
"FRODO!" I yell, desperately hoping he gets away from the rider. The rider's shrieks fill my ears, drowning out my own heartbeat.  
"Chyler, hurry," Pippin yells, grabbing my hand. I look back and see that Frodo has gotten around the black rider, only now he was far behind us. We kept running, even with my instincts shouting at me to go back and make sure he's alright.  
We keep running. When the tree's finally clear, we sprint across the even ground and hurdle a fence. There, on the water was a sturdy wooden ferry, with only a small rope holding it to the dock. We fall onto it and I immediately untie the rope, holding onto the dock and waiting desperately for Frodo to catch up. I hadn't realised how far behind us he was.  
"Frodo!" Sam yelled. I looked up to see him sprinting as fast as his tiny legs would take him towards us, a black rider right behind him.  
"Run Frodo!" I yell desperately.  
"Go!" He yells at me. I push the ferry away from the dock.  
"Frodo! Frodo!" Sam, Pippin and Merry are yelling, all terrified.  
"Come on Frodo," I mutter as the ferry drifts further away from the dock.  
When he reached the end of the wooden dock he takes a flying leap and crashes into Sam, knocking them both down. But we were safe. Merry grabs the oar and paddles furiously.  
I look back at the black rider. They had stopped hastily and were shrieking angrily.  
As we watch, it turns away.  
"How far to the nearest crossing?" Frodo asks, panting and scared.  
"The Brandywine Bridge, twenty miles," Merry answers, staring at the rider.  
I pull Sam and Frodo to their feet and together we watch as another two riders continue galloping along the road as their companion joins them, their shrieking still filling the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**So what do you think? Yes, no? Oh and yes, Chyler is from the new Halo 4 movie...I loved it :)**  
**Oh and thanks for the reveiw Zexen Knight...I know Chyler is really just saying other characters lines from the movie, so I'll work on that :)**

Chapter three

We cant relax on the ferry. I take over paddling briefly for Merry. Thankfully, we reach Bree quite quickly. We hurry off the ferry just as it starts raining. The Hobbits all pull their hoods up, unfortunately I only have my t-shirt, and I'm freezing.  
We hurry through the woods surrounding Bree. We hide behind some tree's as the wall surrounding the actual village comes into view. My teeth are chattering uncontrollably but I remain silent. Frodo looks around, before beckoning us forward.  
We approach the gatehouse eagerly. While Frodo raises a hand to knock, I look around for any more Black riders...but thankfully they were behind us for now.  
A small hole opens to reveal a surly gatekeeper.  
"What do you want?" He asks rudely, looking down at the Hobbits and up at me.  
"We're heading for the Prancing Pony," Frodo says. The gatekeeper disappears for a moment before he opens the gate and peers closer at us.  
"Hobbits! Four Hobbits and-" He looks closely at me and looks surprised. "And a girl. What business brings you to Bree?" I glance around again, paranoid. The rain fell more heavily. Hurry up old man! I wished to say to the gatekeeper.  
"We wish to stay at the inn...our business is our own!" Frodo replies.  
"Alright young sir, I meant no offence," The gatekeeper said, nodding and letting us pass. He looks at me curiously, probably wondering what a teenage girl was doing with four male Hobbits in a storm...I wondered that too, my answer to myself was always the same: They were my friends. Hobbits or not, I trust them all with my life already.  
"Its my job to ask questions after nightfall," The gatekeeper went on. "Talk of strange folk abroad, cant be too careful," He pointed us in the direction of the Inn Frodo mentioned. I stuck out almost as much as the Hobbits, all of us small compared to the men and horses hurrying around.  
The ground was muddy and slippery as we hastily walked through the dark village, careful not to bump into any people. I noticed the sign first, my height giving me easier access to see them. The Prancing Pony.  
"There," I said, thankfully.  
I opened the door and the Hobbits stumbled gratefully in after me. The Hobbits pushed their hoods back while we approached the counter. I was able to lean against the counter, while the Hobbits couldn't see over it.  
"Excuse me?" I stuttered to the barmen. He turned around and eyed me in surprise that heightened when he looked down and spotted the Hobbits behind me.  
"Good evening," He said warmly, holding a rag and a mug. He looked back at me but didnt seem to notice my odd clothes, my disheveled appearance or my age. But he dismissed me and focuses on Frodo who stepped up to my side. I bet it was because I was a woman, and even though I was heaps bigger then Frodo, his gender ruled him as the person to talk to. Typical. "Good evening, little master. If you're seeking accommodation, we've got some nice, cozy Hobbit sized rooms available, Mr...ah..."  
"Underhill," Frodo said hastily. I stepped back and let him do the talking...I didn't know what I was asking about, Frodo did, so I shoved my pride down and placed my hand on Merry's shoulder.  
"Underhill? Hmm," The barmen said suspiciously.  
"We're friends of Gandalf the Grey," Frodo went on quickly. "Could you tell him we've arrived?"  
"Gandalf..." The barmen says puzzled. My stomach drops. Dont tell me we've come this way for nothing. "Gandalf...Oh yes," he says, brightening. "I remember, elderly chap, long beard, pointy hat...not seen him for six months," I watched Frodo's shoulder slump. He turns back to us and we lean in towards him.  
"So what now?" I asked, biting my lip and looking around wairily.  
"I guess...we wait for Gandalf," Frodo says. We nod and push through to an empty table. Frodo, Sam and Pippin order drinks. Merry had gone looking for something.  
"You want something Chyler?" Sam asks kindly.  
"Whatever your having," I reply absently. When our drinks come, I sip my and feel the delicious warmth spread through me. My teeth stop chattering and I took a look around the bar. A few local Hobbits were around, as well as what had to be dwarves and lots of men. They were smoking pipes, singing pub songs and drinking. I clutched my cup and made myself stay alert.  
I jumped when a group of men burst into loud, drunken laughs. A platter of food arrived, courtesy of the barmen. The boys dug in, but I found myself unable to eat. I stuck to my drink, which was soothing and warm.  
"Sam, he'll be here...he'll come," Frodo said, when Sam sighed once again. He must mean Gandalf.  
Merry suddenly dropped into his seat besides Pippin, clutching a mug larger then the rest of ours.  
"Whats that?" Pippin asked, staring at it.  
"This, my friend, is a pint!" Merry announced, sipping at it.  
"It comes in pints? Im getting one!" Pippin said, rising to his feet and hurrying over to the bar.  
"You've got a whole half already," Sam calls to him. He ignores it. I roll my eyes.  
"That fellow's done nothing but stare at you since we arrived," Sam says suddenly to Frodo, gesturing over to the corner of the pub. I follow his gaze to see a brooding stranger seated alone at a table in the far corner, smoking a curiously carved long-stemmed pipe, peering from beneath a travel-stained hood with gleaming eyes. I squint, trying to make out his features, but find it to dark to do so. The Barmen walks by our table and I stop him...  
"Excuse me, that man in the corner...who is he?" I ask softly. The barmen leans down to hear me, and then glances quickly over at the man.  
"He's one of those rangers," The barmen says quietly, looking me in the eye. Like an equal, I thought smugly. "Dangerous folk, they are," My gaze darts to the Hobbits and back to the strange man. Another threat possibly? "Wandering the wilds. What his right name is, I never heard, but round here he's known as Stryder."  
"Thank you very much," I murmured as the barmen walked away. I looked at Frodo and Sam.  
"Stryder," Frodo whispers to himself. Stryder. I keep my eyes on him, subtly of course.  
Merry is immersed in his pint and Sam is watching Stryder suspiciously, where I was cautiously. I glance as Frodo and see his eyes closed. Surely he could fall asleep here! I feel drowsy myself, but force my eye lids to stay open.  
"Baggins? Sure I know a Baggins, he's over there..." Pippin's voice cuts across the din and we all turn to stare at him. He's sitting at the bar with the locals and looking back at Frodo. "Frodo Baggins," Pippin continues, waving at a suddenly sick looking Frodo. "He's my second cousin once removed, on his mother's side and my third cousin twice removed on his father's side...if you follow me." Frodo leaps from his seat and pushes through the crowd to the bar. Sam and I exchange a frightened glance.  
"Pippin!" Frodo says, scared. He grabs Pippin arm and accidentally spills his beer.  
"Steady on Frodo," Pippin pushes him back slightly and we watch as Frodo stumbles and falls back. He hit the ground and that little mysterious ring flies out of his hand and into the air above him. Frodo hand stretches out as it falls and luckily slips onto his finger. I wasnt the only one to gasp in shock as Frodo suddenly disappears. I face Merry and see both he and Sam looking surprised and scared. "Where'd he go?" Pippin asks, arriving at our side.  
"There!" I shout, seeing him reappear just in time for Stryder to grab his arm and force him up the stairs. "That Stryder's got him! Come on," I sprint up the stairs and face a minor problem of not knowing which room they went into, if they did at all. Merry, Pippin and Sam join me a moment later, clutching silly weapons.  
"Where'd he take Frodo?" Sam hisses.  
"Wait, there!" I whisper as Frodo's voice reaches us. I hastily cross the hall. However, it seems Hobbits dont know how to go quickly and quietly at the same time. I ram the door open and am welcomed by Styder pointing a long sword in my face.  
The stranger has pushed his hood away and I'm momentarily taken aback by his rugged beauty. His hair falls to his shoulders, longer then mine, and a small beard grows around his chin. His dark eyes gaze into mine as he lowers his sword, apparently thinking he faced no threat. I stepped forward, intending to strike him when I noticed that Frodo looked shocked...but not frightened.  
"Let him go, or I'll have you, longshanks!" Sam yells, holding up his fists. My mouth is too dry to speak.  
"You have a stout heart," Stryder says suddenly, his voice deep. He is stunning..._no stay focused!_ "But that will not save you...you can no longer wait for the wizard Frodo. They are coming!"  
"Whats coming?" Pippin whispers.  
"The Black Riders, of course," I muttered fearfully.  
"Later," Stryder says shortly, not listening to me. "Come, follow me," We have no choice but to follow the ranger. He leads us out of the Prancing Pony and into another Inn across the street. We follow him silently up into his room. "Here, you can rest, I will keep watch," he says grimly, gesturing to the bed.  
The four Hobbits nervously shrug our of their cloaks and obediently get into the double bed that fits all four of them comfortably.  
"You aswell," Stryder says to me. I still don't trust him and I make that clear by glaring at him.  
"I think I will keep watch also," I say quietly. The Hobbits look between us.  
"Fine by me," Stryder replies, equally quiet. He sits in a chair by the window.  
"Sleep Hobbits, I will keep you safe," I whisper to them. Frodo looks me in the eye and lies down first. The other three follow quickly. I remain upright by the Hobbits bed until they fall into an uneasy sleep.  
Stryder rises and passes me. I tense automatically, but he simply grabs another chair and sets it up opposite to his own by the window. Without a word, he takes his seat once more and gazes out the window.  
"I dont know if I trust you," I whisper honestly, sitting down. He looks back at me.  
"In any other situation, I'd say that's smart of you...but in this case, you should trust me. I trust you," He says, looking back through the window.  
"Why?"  
"Because the hobbits trust you. Frodo trusts you."  
"No, I mean why should we trust you?" He looks me in the eye.  
"I am here to help. If you trust no one else, know that you will always be able to trust me," I find myself nodding my head and we both look away.  
"My-my name is Chyler," I say suddenly. I look down. _Why would he care?_ "And the Hobbits are Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin,"  
"I am Aragorn," he replies shortly.  
"Aragorn...I knew it couldn't just be Stryder," I mutter.  
"It's unnexpected to see a young human woman travelling so loyally with Hobbits," Aragorn says after a moment of silence.  
"Oh yes, that's whats unexpected," I mutter sarcastically.  
"And so strangely dressed. I dont believe I know where your from?" Aragorn pushes, looking back into my eyes.  
"No, I dont believe you do," I said defiantly.  
"What happened to your lip?" He continued, as though not listening to my vague answers, but his eyes are narrowed in thought.  
"Tree branch," I replied shortly.  
"Ever handled a sword?"  
"No,"  
"Bow and arrow?"  
"Once,"  
"And you thought you could take me when you shoved through the door like that?" Aragorn said. He sounded neither mocking or condescending, but I felt myself blush.  
"I would have tried," I mutter.  
"Why?"  
"Because, I swore to myself that I will protect these Hobbits with my life...wheather I know how to or not! It doesnt matter that we havent spent much time together. They're so brave and pure and- basically: lovable," I say weakly. He thinks that over and eyes me with respect.  
"I belive you, my lady," He murmurs, fixing his gaze back out the window.  
Despite myself, I found myself falling asleep in my chair. The fire warmed me...and I found Aragorn's presence comforting and safe. On the bright side...if he decided to kill me while I dozed, at least the last thing I layed eyes on was a very beautiful man.  
The sound of an all to familiar screeching woke me. I jerked up right, my neck cramped from my position. My eyes swept over the Hobbits, all safe and sound. They too began waking and sitting up, frightened of the Black Rider's we all could now hear. They sounded close and if I had to guess, they were in the Prancing Pony, opposite us. The rider's must have thought we were still there, but thankfully Aragorn brought us here. I breathe a sigh of relief and look back at Aragorn.  
He hadn't moved, he still stared grimly out the window, no doubt watching for the black riders who we could still hear shriek.  
_I can trust him. I'm sure I can_. Like with the Hobbits, I found myself feeling that I'd known him forever...Like I'd follow him wherever.  
"What are they?" Frodo asked, breaking me out of my stupor.  
"They were once men," Aragorn said, looking at Frodo, then myself, then back out the window. "Great Kings of men. Then Sauron the deceiver gave to them Nine Rings of Power. Blinded by their greed they took them without question, one by one falling into darkness and now they are slaves to his will." I look out the window, and we watched them gallop from the village. We were once again safe...at the moment. "They are the Nazgul, Ringwraiths, neither living or dead. At all times they feel the presence of the ring...drawn to the power of the one..they will never stop hunting you."  
Come daybreak, we quickly left Bree. We secured a squat pony named Bill who carried our supplies. Aragorn lead us to a gloomy looking forest. We walked single file, with Frodo directly behind Aragorn, then Merry, Pippin, Sam and I brought up the rear, constantly looking around so much that my neck cricked.  
"Where are you taking us?" Frodo called to Aragorn as we stumbled along after him. I would have easily matched his pace, but unfortunately the Hobbits legs and steps were much smaller, so I dutifully stayed behind Sam and they're small paces.  
"Into the wild," Aragorn replied shortly, not slowing.  
We didnt stop all day. Eventually the make shift path we were following grew big enough that we no longer walked single file. I walked besides Frodo, with Merry and Pippin behind us and Sam with Bill even further back.  
"How do we know we can trust this Stryder?" Merry whispered suddenly, as Aragorn glanced back and led us further into the woods.  
"We can," I whispered.  
"How do you know?" Merry questioned me, hastening to keep his voice down.  
"Do you trust me, Merry?" I asked, looking up at Aragorn.  
"You? Yes of course I do, him I dont," Merry replied.  
"Well trust me on this. We can trust him, I do, so you should too,"  
"Maybe Chyler's right," Frodo said. "Either way, we really have no choice but to trust him,"  
"Where is he leading us?" Sam said softly from behind us.  
"To Rivendell, Master Gamgee...to the house of Elrond," Aragorn answers him without looking back. Oh...maybe he could hear us...  
"Did you hear that?" Sam said, suddenly excited. "We're going to see the elves!" I began to feel excited myself...I very much wanted to see more elves like the ones Sam, Frodo and I saw leaving Middle-Earth...wherever that was.  
I lost track of how long we trekked through the forest after Aragorn. We would stop at nightfall, rested until dawn and began hiking once more. I was dead tired and starving, but I kept quiet and helped the Hobbits.  
When we left the forest, the temperature fell. I found myself unable to think properly because I was so cold.  
"Here, Chyler," Aragorn whispered one night as the Hobbits slept. He handed me a very worn out cloak. "Keep warm,"  
"What about you?" I chattered, gratefully pulling the cloak around me. My jeans and t-shirt provided no warmth and my boots were wearing away.  
"I have another one," Aragorn replied, indeed pulling another cloak from his sack.  
"Thank you," I said, smiling slightly.  
Hiking the next day was a bit better for the cloak did provide warmth and I found myself able to think clearly. Despite the cold, I squealed with delight when we came across thick snow on the ground. I'd never seen snow before, and to me, this was exciting. I knelt in the cold mush and ran my frozen fingers through it.  
"Chyler," Sam said, shocked. "What are you doing? Stop that, you'll catch a cold!" I grinned and stood, attempting to trow a snowball, until I caught Aragorn's stern gaze. I dropped the frozen water like a sulky child and crossed my arms, following once more.  
Around midday, the Hobbits stopped to pull out some food.  
I didnt notice immediately because I was too busy taking in everything all around me.  
"Gentlemen, we do not stop until nightfall," Aragorn reminded them as I looked around with interest.  
"What about breakfast?" Pippin asked, looking up at the ranger.  
"You've already had it," Aragorn frowned.  
"We've had one, yes. What about second breakfast?" Pippin said. I grinned and hid my chuckled behind my hands. Aragorn stares at Pippin blankly before shaking his head and turning away.  
"I dont think he knows about second breakfast, Pip," Merry said, shoving items back into his backpack.  
"What about Elvenses, Luncheon, Afternoon Tea, dinner...he knows about them, doesn't he?" Pippin persisted.  
"I wouldnt count on it," Merry sighed.  
"Come on you four," I call, trying to sound cheerful.  
An apple flies over my head and right into Merry's hand. Seconds later another hits Pippin in the head. I snigger, thinking Aragorn has incredible aim.  
"Pippin!" Merry said, exasperated. I winked at Pippin, whose cheeks were pink and waited for him.  
When Frodo and Sam catch up, we continue our tiring journey after Aragorn. Never once did I question him...and I stopped the Hobbits from doing so. Our terrain changed so regularly that I found myself forgetting where we were even after Aragorn told us.  
One day we were on reasonably flat ground with lost of shrubs around, the next we were trudging through disgusting marshlands. The water came up to my waist, which meant the poor Hobbits had it up to their chests. I helped all four cross through the deepest of the muddy water and slapped at the hundreds of bugs. Thankfully Aragorn slowed down so we could keep up.  
We set up camp that night in a dryer area, still near the swamp, unfortunately. It was disgusting.  
But we ate well, for Aragorn had gone out and shot a large stag and roasted it on the fire. It was chewy and delicious and we ate our fill. I sat against a rock, staring up at the stars with wonder.  
I was rather bemused when Merry lay his head on my right thigh and Pippin on my left and they fell asleep immediately, Sam and Frodo curled up nearby.  
"They are so like children, are they not?" Aragorn said suddenly. I looked up from Merry and Pippin's peaceful little faces to see him watching me.  
"I care deeply for them," I replied quietly, suprising myself and brushing a stray curl of Merry's forehead.  
"You are good with them. They really do trust you,"  
"And I them."  
We fell into a comfortable silence that Aragorn broke by starting to softly sing. I didnt understand the words, but the melody...  
"That was beautiful," I whispered when he stopped.  
"Thank you," He replied. "You should rest,"  
"Perhaps you should rest, you never sleep," I countered, stifling a yawn and rubbing my eyes.  
"I dont need it like you do," I rolled my eyes and carefully lay back against the rock and drift off to sleep.  
I was shocked with myself, and I didnt want to believe it...but I think there was a very good possibility I was falling in love with Aragorn!


	4. Chapter 4

**How am I doing? Terrible? Okay? I just never realised how fun writing was :) Still dont own LOTR!**

Chapter 3  
I tried to push my newfound feelings for Aragorn away as we set off the next day. But I found myself tripping over my own feet because I was too busy staring at him.  
That day was just like the others. We trekked through the rugged countryside and when the sun began to set, Aragorn slowed to a stop and gazed in front of him. I took in the scene before me. Huge rock pillars formed a circle atop a large, rocky hill. The pillars were crumbling apart, and parts of the hill had chunks of dirt and rock missing.  
Looked oh so safe. Not. But Aragorn seemed to think it was good enough.  
"This was once the great Watchtower of Amon Sul. We shall rest here tonight." Aragorn said, glancing back at us and lead the way. We walked up the hill and into a small alcove under the old ruins.  
The Hobbits dropped they're bags gratefully and fell onto their butts, panting. I was happy to find that my body was dealing well with this rough treatment it was receiving. Yes, I was ragged and tired and hungry, but I felt strong and energized. My clothes were grimy still, and my hair was a mess, but I was with friends. I'd never had friends before. I would take this situation anyday, rather then being back home, clean and full and alone.  
"There, these are for you," Aragorn said, standing before Hobbits and dropping four stubby swords at they're feet. He approached me, still standing on the edge and looking around the empty terrain. "Here, a woman should not have to fight. But if your here, you should be able to protect yourself," He pressed a sword much like the Hobbit's, but bigger and heavier. I gripped the handle tight and closed my eyes.  
_In my mind, I was seven years old. My older brother stood in front of me, brandishing a wooden ssword much like the one I held. "Come on Chyler, on guard," Rillisn said, poking me playfully. We swung our make shift swords and they clashed. I blocked and swung and was amazed when I disarmed him. "Thats my sis!"_  
"Chyler!" Aragorn said, shaking my shoulder.  
"Oh, sorry. Thank you," I said, looking up at him. He slowly nods his head.  
"When the time comes, you'll know how to use it,"  
But I think I already did. Perhaps play fighting isnt much different to actual sword fighting...  
"Keep them close. Im going to have a look around. Stay here." Aragorn instructed us. I nodded and sat of the edge, cradling my sword. Frodo was asleep immediately. Sam, Merry and Pippin were sitting close by, debating something.  
A wave of fatigue washed over me and I lay back, my feet dangling over the edge of the alcove. Just a tiny rest...Aragorn is around, we're safe. Thats what I told myself as I shut my eyes.  
Moments later, or so it seemed to me, Frodo's voice jerked me awake.  
A delicious smell filled my nostrils as I jerked my body upright, angry that I actually fell asleep.  
"What are you doing?" Frodo exlaimed. I looked around and saw the other three Hobbits huddled over a small fire. A fry pan was balanced on top.  
"Tomatoes, sausages, nice crispy bacon," Merry explained happily.  
"Put it out!" Frodo cried. I gasped, jumping to my feet. A fire! Where we were! The light could be seen from miles. Frodo beat me to the fire and hastily stood on the flames, effectively putting the fire out. The smoke rose in our faces and I felt smothered.  
"Oh thats nice, ash on my tomato!" Pippin groaned.  
"Shh," I whispered. I strained my ears and heard it. The high pitch shrieking of the Ring Wraiths.  
Oh shit.  
I ran to the edge of the alcove and looked down in dread. The Hobbits hurried to my side and paled instantly.  
Five Ring Wraiths, on foot, were racing up the steep slope unnaturally fast.  
"Go!" I yelled, unsheathing my blade and pushing the Hobbits towards the small staircase leading up to the ruins. They stumble up the stairs, clutching they're own tiny swords. We enter the old ruins of the watchtower and look around anxiously. I see the first Ring Wraith and urge te Hobbits behind me. The one directly in front of us unsheaths its sword. The leader, it had to be. Four others do the same as they enter behind him. They close rank and descend on us. I grip my sword tighter and ease back.  
They tower of the Hobbits and me. They're swords point directly at us. Five against five, and yet still not even. Not even close.  
I pushed the Hobbits further back away from the Wraiths. I raise my sword and stupidly strike out, but the Wraith in front deflects my blow so easily, its pathetic. I swing again and again, getting absolutly nowhere. Finally, one of the Wraiths raises his sword and hits me with the butt.  
Pain exploded in my skull as I'm shoved out of the way. I lose my balance and fall in a pile of rubble. I open my eyes, but I still can't see.  
"Back, you devils!" I hear Sam yell, before hearing his moan of pain. I lift a hand and wipe the thick blood out of my eyes. I blink rapidly and urge myself to my feet. I stumble back to Frodo, Merry and Pippin.  
I swing my sword again, but my moves are sluggish and slow. I receive another blow to the head and my body slams into a rocky pillar. I hear Merry and Pippin call out in pain. I use the pillar to haul myself up, but my legs won't support me.  
The five Wraits converge on Frodo.  
"Frodo!" I yell hoarsely. He's looking up at the Wraith with pure terror. I take a step towards them and fall immediately. "Damn it!" I cry. I pull myself up again and watch with dread. Frodo drops his sword and falls back. No! Pick up your sword! I want to yell, but I can't. I watch, my dread increasing as he disappears again, like in the Prancing Pony. "No, Frodo!" I whisper. I clutch my sword, but my legs can hardly hold me up.  
"ARAGORN!" I yell as loud as I can. But all that comes out is a hoarse whisper. The Wraiths continue to converge on Frodo, seeimngly able to see him even though he's invisible. I squint, watching as the leader suddenly sticks his blade into nothing. No, not nothing. Frodo! A figure leaps out from the entrance to the watchtower. Aragorn. I almost cry with relief. We were saved. I try to move forward and find my legs stumbling over rubble to reach the invisible Frodo. Suddenly Frodo becomes visible, crying out in pain. The blade. The Wraiths blade actually pierced him. I am in awe as I watch Aragorn fight. He's lethal and graceful and agile and strong. He's amazing.  
"Frodo!" Sam yells, trying to get to his feet. I fall to my knee's and crawl to Frodo''s side as Aragorn continues to fight the Wraiths. "Chyler!" Frodo whispers as I slide his head onto my lap and smooth his hair back.  
"Your ok, its alright," I murmur uselessly. Frodo is moaning in agony. "Shh, Frodo, your alright!"  
"Mr Frodo!" Sam groans, dropping to his knee's at Frodo's side. I check Sam's face for injuries, but he seems alright. I look up, tears in my eyes and see Aragorn has gotten ridden of the Wraiths. I wasnt naive to think they were actually dead. But we were free of them for now.  
Merry and Pippin hasten to Sam's side, as Aragorn drops to his knee's on Frodo's other side.  
He picks up the blade that the leader had stabbed Frodo with and looks at it grimly.  
"Help him, Stryder!" Sam says desperately.  
"He's been stabbed by a Morgul blade," Aragorn said in disgust as the blade suddenly melted.  
Frodo cries out in agony again. I smooth his hair back some more, my vision blurry.  
"Cant you do something?" I ask, my head pounding. "Can he be saved?"  
"This is beyond my skill to heal," Aragorn said urgently. "He needs elvish medicine!"  
Aragorn picks up Frodo easily and cradles him in his arms and leaves the watch tower swiftly. I look at my lap, catching my breath before getting to my feet and taking charge of the Hobbits.  
"Come on," I mutter to them. We rush to get our supplies and set off after Aragorn as he enters a forest once more.  
The forest is dark and thick, and the Wraiths shreiks can still be heard. Aragorn heaves Frodo over his shoulder and holds a torch in his other hand. I quickly light four more torches and give one to Merry, Pippin and Sam. Keeping one for myself, we follow after an urgent Aragorn.  
"Hurry!" Aragorn yells over his shoulder.  
"But we're still six days from Rivendell, he'll never make it!" Sam yells. Frodo groans.  
"Hold on Frodo," I whisper. My legs protest my every step and my head pounds, blood still dripping from the wound I didnt even want to think about.  
I stare at Frodo, dropped over Aragorn's shoulder, barely conscious.  
"Gandalf..." Frodo bursts out, a fevered, desperate call. "Gandalf...?" I bite my lip, hoping the Wraiths wern't close enough to hear.  
Eventually we stopped so Frodo could rest. Not that he seemed to know what was going on.  
We rested in the grass, old ivy covered statues providing sanctuary.  
Once again, I cradle Frodo's head in my lap and smooth his sweaty hair back. His eyes open, red and confused as he stares above him, his body jerking.  
"Shh, your ok, your alright," I whispered, hoping I was right. Sam leaned over him when he saw his eyes open.  
"Look Mr Frodo, its Bilbo's trolls!" He said with wet eyes, gesturing to the old statues. Frodo gasped and jerked again, his eyes popping. "Mr Frodo?" Sam gentle patted his forehead and met my worried gaze. He then turned to Aragorn. "He's going cold!" Merry and Pippin sat besides him, looking close to tears. My own tears were already falling.  
"Is he going to die?" Pippin choked out, looking up at Aragorn. I too looked up, eager for good news. _No, of course not. He's going to be fine._  
"He's passing into the Shadow world," Aragorn answered. I whimpered silently. "He will soon become a Wraith like them," As if to prove this, a distant shriek reached us. The Hobbits tensed and Aragon whipped around.  
"They're close," Merry whispered.  
"Shh, Frodo, stay with me," I murmured as he jerked again, his breath coming out as gasps.  
"Sam!" Aragorn beckoned. "Do you know the Athelas plant?"  
"Athelas?" Sam repeats blankly.  
"Kingsfoil," Prompts Aragorn.  
"Kingsfoil, aye, its a weed," Sam says.  
"It may help slow the poison. Hurry." Sam and Araorn pick up torches and disappear through the tree's.  
"He's going to be alright," I consoled a miserable looking Pippin. "He's going to be just fine!" I continued to smooth Frodo's hair back and whispered useless things. I looked around urgently, hoping Sam and Aragorn werent far.  
Frodo begins to breathe harder, his face sweaty. He looks over and his eyes widen suddenly. I look up to and I gasp. A beautiful elf rides towards us, Aragorn close behind her. She dismounts her horse and stares into Frodo's eyes.  
"Frodo. I am Arwen," She says softly before speaking in a different language.  
Frodo's eyes suddenly close and his breathing slows slightly.  
"Who is she?" I hear Merry ask.  
"She's an elf," replies Sam slowly.  
Arwen and Aragorn kneel at Frodo's side. Arwen mets my eyes quickly before turning her attention to Frodo.  
"Frodo," She breaths, leaning close to his face. Aragorn tears a small, flowered plant apart and presses it to Frodo's wound. I dont dare look at it, Frodo's gasp of pain is enough to tell me that I dont want to see it. "He's fading, he's not going to last," One of my tears falls onto Frodo's forehead as I glance at the beautiful elf. No!  
"We must get him to my father," Arwen said desperately in her breathy voice. Aragorn lifts Frodo off the ground and my lap and sets him gently on Arwen's white horse.  
"Ive been looking for you for two days," Arwen says as she helps Aragorn. I pull myself up and watch them fearfully. Arwen's skin seems to glow in the moonlight.  
"Where are you taking him?" Merry asks from behind me. They ignore him.  
"There are five wraiths behind you," Arwen tells Aragorn. "Where the other four are, I do not know," Aragorn and Arwen begin conversing in what I must assume is...elvish? I frown and try to understand what they're saying.  
_I wonder how they know one another. _I think suddenly...  
"What are they saying?" Pippin wondered.  
"I do not fear them," Arwen says softly, finally in english. I feel a sense of respect towards her, to be so brave.  
Aragorn sighs and looks up at Frodo. Then he nods. Arwen gives him a small smile and climbs onto her horse behind Frodo, clutching the reins.  
"Arwen," Aragorn says. "Ride hard! Do not look back!" Arwen nods and murmurs to her horse in elvish. The beautiful white horse takes of at an alarming speed.  
"What are you doing?" Sam yells from my side. "Those Wraiths are still out there!"  
"Frodo will be safe with her," Aragorn replies quietly.  
"Who is she?" I ask as we gather our supplies. We still had a five-day hike ahead of us.  
"She is Arwen, daughter of Elrond of Rivendell," Aragorn answered. "And a dear friend,"  
Just friends? "Come, we have a long journey ahead of us."  
It was hard not to worry about Arwen and Frodo while we traveled quietly. Aragorn urged us faster, desperately wishing to arrive at Rivendell to see if Frodo had made it.  
"If he gets there in time, he'll be alright," Aragorn would tell us. Sleep came uneasily, all of us scared and on edge.  
But it was all worth it. Five long days later, we reached a magnificent wood. We crossed a bridge over a gorgeous river and entered Rivendell.  
"Aragorn, welcome," came a voice. We looked up and saw Arwen with another elf. He had long, light brown hair and a wise, although young, face.  
"Lord Elrond," Aragorn greeted softly, bowing his head.  
"And welcome to you also, Sam, Pippin, Merry and Chyler," Lord Elrond said, looking at each of our faces.  
"Is Frodo ok?" I asked immediately. Lord Elrond's lips twitched.  
"Frodo Baggins is just fine. I healed him and he has been resting since," Elrond replied.  
"Have you heard from Gandalf?" Sam asked nervously.  
"Gandalf the Grey arrived not long before you did, he is also resting," The Hobbits relaxed.  
"We have baths awaiting all of you, and clean clothes, come I will show you the way," Elrond said. I made to follow Aragorn and the Hobbits but Arwen's breathy voice stopped me.  
"Chyler, I will show you to your room," She smiled warmly. I returned it gratefully.  
"This place is beautiful," I breathed, looking around. There was nearly nobody around.  
"Most of the other elves have left," Arwen said, as though she read my mind. "My father and I will join them soon,"  
"Where are you going?" I asked curiously.  
"To the undying lands. The time of the elves has come to an end," Arwen explained.  
"Does that sadden you?" I asked as we turned down a tall hallway.  
"No, it doesnt. I have nothing left for me here," Arwen replied, smiling gently.  
"What about Aragorn?" I asked, hedging for answers on their relationship.  
"I will miss Aragorn. He is a very dear friend to me. But my love has already left, and I miss him," Arwen said, pushing open a set of double doors and leading me into a bright, open bedroom. I gasped in delight. There were no windows, simply pillars separating the room to the balcony. A large double poster bed rested besides the open space, with pure white bedding. Ivy crawled dow the walls and jasmine fell around the bed. A vanity mirror and drawers sat opposite the bed.  
"You will sleep here for the rest of your stay," Arwen informed me, smiling at my amazed expression. "I thought you would like this room most, even though it is rather far away from everyone else. You remind me of the elf who lived here when she was young,"  
"What was she like?" I whispered, running my hand lovingly across the bedspreads.  
"She was strong and brave and fought for those she loved. She was different from others. She was loving and kind and gentle, like you," Arwen answered, running a hand down my cheek.  
"She was you, wasnt she?" I asked, closing my eyes.  
"Yes, this was my old room,"  
"Thank you Arwen," I said, staring into her beautiful, kind face.  
"It is my pleasure, Chyler, come...let us draw you a bath!"

**Oh by the way...Chyler's red hair: think Josie from Josie and the Pussycats, or Will from WITCH :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, I know Chyler seems a little unlikable! But I'm just starting out, so give me a chance to giver her a personality. Sorry all. :)**

I soaked in the tub until my skin began to prune. Arwen took away my old clothes, probably to chuck them out, and left me two white towels. The bath smelled of jasmine and it gently washed the blood and dirt off me. I washed my hair and marveled in how soft it felt... The water must be magic. I drained the dirty water and wrapped a towel around my torso. Arwen was waiting in my bedroom when I returned.  
"I thought you would appreciate these clothes," She said warmly, placing a stack of clean clothes on my bed. "It took a while to find something to fit you that wasnt a dress,"  
"How did you know I didnt want a dress?" I asked, surprised.  
"I could tell," Arwen smiled. "Here, let me clean that," I sat on the bed and had Arwen gently clean my cut forehead. I still didnt want to see it, but it really hurt. She pressed some butterfly clips into my skin, keeping it closed. Then she cleaned a cut on my cheek and hands. Then I got dressed. The clothes were clearly male, for I doubted any female elf wore these clothes. I pulled on a pair of light pants and a light brown shirt. I kept my old boots on and let my red hair dry naturally. I noticed my hair colour stuck out in this world of dark and blonde locks.  
"There, follow me, the Hobbits should be finished,"  
I followed Arwen back to a courtyard near where we came in.  
"This is where I leave you. I must finish packing my things," Arwen said, kissing my forehead.  
"Will I never see you again, after we leave here?" I asked sadly.  
"I am afraid not Chyler. But it was truly wonderful to meet you," Arwen said.  
"Thank you for everything Arwen," I breathed. She smiled and walked away.  
"Chyler!" I spun around and was tackled by Sam, Merry and Pippin. All cleaned and well dressed.  
They hugged my middle tightly.  
"You look lovely," Sam said kindly. "  
Thank you,"  
"Shouldnt you be in a dress?" Pippin asked. I shook my head.  
"No, I prefer pants," they shrugged.  
"Come on Chyler, you must be starving," Merry said. While Sam went back to watch Frodo sleep, I followed Merry and Pippin to get food. I ate my fill and drank until my stomach hurt.  
"How is your head?" A voice asked. I smiled and faced Aragorn. He looked gorgeous, his face clean and his hair shiny. He wore a black velvet tunic and black pants.  
"Just fine, thank you," I replied. I looked back around and noticed Merry and Pippin had disappeared.  
"You were very brave," Aragorn continued, coming to sit by my side. "I admit, I didnt expect it,"  
"I like doing the unexpected," I replied with a chuckle. "I just wished I could have done a better job of protecting Frodo," "You did a good job. But there was five of them, and your untrained. He was alright in the end, and thats what counts," Aragorn said, raising a hand and gently brushing my fringe out of my eyes. My cheeks heated up.  
"Can I give you something?" I asked softly. Aragorn looked surprised.  
"Of course,"  
I reached up behind my neck and unclasped the necklace I had worn since I received it.  
"This was my parents. Its meant to protect you and give you luck in my wor-where I'm from," I said hastily, pushing the delicate locket at him. "Your supposed to give it to someone you trust and respect," Ok that was mostly true. Your meant to give it to someone you love, and I couldnt deny I was in love with him. Someone you trust with your heart and your life, and I did.  
"I cant accept this, Chyler," Aragorn breathed. I reached over and closed his fingers around it.  
"Please. My father gave it to me years ago. Its been passed down through my family. It would mean alot to me if you had it," I said, holding his hand.  
"Thank you," He said, looking me in the eye. He opened the locket and frowned. "Its empty."  
"I know. Its never had any photo in it, I never asked why," I smiled. "You were right,"  
"About what?" He asked, fixing the locket around his neck on the thin silver chain.  
"When you said I should trust you," I said, staring into his eyes. "I do, I'll always trust you,"  
"I thank you again, for placing your trust in me. I hope I am worthy of it,"  
"You already are," I said, passing him a goblet of drink. We clinked them together and took long sips.  
"Frodo!" I heard Merry call joyfully. I jumped out of my seat and sent Aragorn a grin before racing towards the Hobbits laughter.  
"Frodo!" I called. Merry and Pippin were hugging him, but they stepped back as I rushed to his side and squeezed him tight. "Your alright, thank god," I pulled back and looked down at him. His face was pale and his eyes were slightly red, but otherwise he looked perfectly healthy. I hugged him tighter, his arms around my middle. I felt Sam, Merry and Pippin put they're arms around us in a group hug. A rush of warmth raced through my body and I laughed joyfully along with the Hobbits.  
And then we pulled back, still laughing. Frodo stared past us, a look of surprise coming across his face. We turned to follow his gaze.  
A tiny, very old man sat on a stone bench, flipping through a book.  
"Bilbo!" Frodo breaths rushing to the man. It must be the famous Bilbo Baggins, Frodo's uncle. They embraced, both laughing. They pulled away and Bilbo's gaze fell on me.  
"You must be Chyler Lightwood," he said in his frail voice. I stepped forward and he hugged my middle. I laughed.  
"Its so nice to finally meet you, Bilbo," I replied. I figured Merry and Pippin and Sam had told him about me.  
"And you, my dear girl, and you."  
"I have heard a great deal about you Miss Lightwood," Another voice said. I spun around and faced an tall, old man wearing a grey robe.  
"Gandalf?" I asked. The old man smiled at me.  
"Yes. Would you care to walk with me?" He asked, opening an arm and gesturing to a path.  
"Of course," I said quickly, waving goodbye to the others. Gandalf lead the way and we walked in silence for a moment.  
"You are not of this world are you, Chyler?" Gandalf asked suddenly, getting straight to the point. I stared at him in shock. But then again, one person was bound to know. At least one.  
"How did you know?" I asked, awed.  
"I am a very powerful wizard Chyler, I suspected after hearing the Hobbits talk of you. I knew the moment I met you." he explained.  
"Well there you go," I said, chuckling. "I am from a place called Earth. I was walking to school, through a storm. Something happened, shoved me back. When I sat up, I was in a cornfield. I met Frodo and Sam moments later," I told him. Gandalf was nodding slowly.  
"Well it seems you were destined to assist Frodo and the ring," he said, chuckling. "If I were you Chyler, I wouldnt question it. There are forces of magic and power out there stronger then us. You were brought here for a reason,"  
"I like to think so...Please sir, can you tell me whats so special about this ring?" I asked hesitantly. Gandalf sighed, preparing for a long story. We sat on a stone bench and he took a deep breath.  
"Yes, I can...Now bear with me, a few things will not make sense to you, because you are not from here... It began with the forging of the Great Rings. Three were given to the Elves, immortal, wisest...fairest of all beings. Seven to the Dwarf Lords, great miners and craftsmen of the mountain halls. And Nine...nine rings were gifted to the race of Men who, above all else, desire power. For within these rings was bound the strength and will to govern each race. "But they were all of them deceived...For another ring was made. In the land of Mordor, in the fires of Mount Doom, the Dark Lord Sauron forged in secret a Master Ring to control all others. "...and into this Ring he poured his cruelty, his malice and his will to dominate all life...One Ring to rule them all... One by one the Free lands of Middle earth fell to the power of the ring. But there were some...who resisted.  
"The ring Frodo carries with him is that one ring. The elves and men fought Sauron's armies and the son of the King, Isildur, destroyed Saurons body and took the ring. Isildur's blood line will be forever tied to the Ring. Sauron lives within the ring and it must be destroyed. It can tempt people, Frodo is lucky to have lasted as he has... the ring is very powerful, almost anyone near it can feel the pull of power..."  
Gandalf took another deep breath. I was watching him, my mouth open and my eyes bugging out.  
"Gandalf, can we speak privately?" Elrond said, appearing suddenly and stopping Gandalf's tale. The elf lord nodded his head at me.  
"Of course, Lord Elrond. It was very good to meet you Miss Lightwood," Gandalf said, briefly laying his palm on my head. Then the two swept away. That night, I spent my time with the Hobbits, eating, drinking and laughing. I looked at Frodo in a whole new light...I knew now what he carried. A ring of Power. A ring that tempted him, frightened him, weakened him... Such a strong, brave Hobbit. I dont think I could have done that.  
Rivendell played host to more guests that day. The Hobbits and I watched from the terrace as men, elves and dwarves rode into the courtyard, looking around in apprehension.  
When the Hobbits retired that night, I found myself unable to sleep. It was deadly quiet in the wing of Rivendell I was staying in, being the only person there. I found my thoughts constantly straying to Aragorn every time I closed my eyes.  
After hours of tossing and turning, I got out of bed. I was wearing an ankle length, silky nightdress. It was too hot for a robe.  
So I decided to explore the quiet palace. To me, it was a palace, and Arwen was a princess and Elrond was a king...I made it to the main part of the dining area and heard mass amounts of voices, our new guests drinking and eating. I wasnt in the mood to meet new people, so I slipped back and went in the opposite direction. I found myself on the balcony overlooking a magnificent waterfall. It was so beautiful, I felt unworthy to look upon it.  
My thoughts shifted to my family. I wonder if my aunt missed me. I wonder if my parents were watching over me, if that was even possible. I heaved a sigh and went back to bed.  
My dreams were tormented by darkness and fire. I couldn't make anything out, it was all blurry. But I found myself sitting upright, sweating and tangled in my sheets. For a moment, I was disoriented. Where was I?  
Slowly, my memories returned and I flopped back down on my pillows. I felt exhausted, and confused about my dreams.


End file.
